The Lost Tooth
The Lost Tooth is the first half of the tenth episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Larry is asleep in bed, when he rolls out of bed and falls face down on the floor, then jumps up while saying, "Yay, a new day!" Larry is about to say that there's nothing like a new day to bring a smile to his face, before becoming surprised from looking in the mirror to see that his tooth is now missing, which causes him to fall backwards and fall out of his room down the stairs. Bob comes up to Larry asking him what's gone, before Larry asks Bob to see and to look at him. Bob finally notices that Larry is missing his tooth and wonders how he missed that, then asks Larry if he's sure. Larry tells Bob to come inside and take a look, which Bob does as he forces himself inside Larry's mouth, then comes back out, realizing that Larry's tooth really is gone. Larry then starts crying while saying that he needs his tooth and that he can't be himself without his tooth and asks Bob to help him. Bob promises Larry that he will help him find his tooth, and when Larry asks how, Bob tells him that they'll retrace his steps then asks Larry if he remembers what he did before bed. Larry answers that he was goofing around at the top of a tree, but because the tree that they approached is huge, Bob asks how they're going to get all the way up there. Bob and Larry start climbing up the tree by use of a rope, before they make it to one branch, then onto another branch, while Bob says that they're almost there. However, a butterfly flies by before landing on Larry's nose, which tickles him, and causing him to bump into Bob as they both fall out of the tree, but Bob is able to grab hold of one branch to keep himself and Larry from falling even further. Bob tries telling Larry not to let go, but Larry notices a penny on the ground, before he lets go of the branch, causing Bob to get catapulted until he lands in the top of the tree. Despite being catapulted, Bob is happy when he sees that he made it to the top of the tree, which Larry is also happy to see, before asking about his tooth. Bob looks all over the tree, but can't find Larry's tooth anywhere, which causes Larry to sadly ask what they do now. Fortunately, Bob has another idea, then asks Larry if he heard about the new detective in town. The new detective is revealed to be Madame Blueberry, though she actually goes by Madame Clueberry, while Larry is surprised because he didn't know that Madame Blueberry was a detective. Madame Clueberry says that she's also a time-traveling ninja, but that's a different story, while Bob is at a loss for words, before Madame Clueberry tells Larry to tell him about his tooth, asking if it had a name and a favorite food. Larry answers that his tooth's name is Toothy and that 'he' loves sardines, marshmallows, and singing. Madame Clueberry next asks Larry where Toothy was last seen, Larry answering in his mouth, before Madame Clueberry comes up to him and looks in his mouth with her magnifying glass. Madame Clueberry then becomes surprised as she says, "There it is!", Bob thinking that Madame Clueberry found Larry's tooth, but Madame Clueberry corrects him that she was actually looking for her tea set for weeks. Bob asks Madame Clueberry about Larry's tooth, while holding up a picture of Larry's tooth, before Madame Clueberry tells Bob and Larry to take the picture around and look for leads, while she drinks tea and hopes that a solution presents itself. In town, Bob and Larry are posting up missing posters for Larry's tooth while also asking passing townspeople if they've seen Larry's tooth, while Larry asks if it ran away because he didn't brush it enough, but Bob doesn't think so. Larry then suggests that maybe his tooth was lonely and went to find another mouthful of tooth friends. Bob and Larry next approach Jimmy as Bob asks him if he's seen Larry's tooth, while giving him a poster. When Jimmy looks at the poster, he says that he's seen the tooth, which Bob and Larry are elated to hear, Jimmy saying that he remembers it was all alone looking real lonely. Larry then asks where, before Jimmy answers that "it was in a dark place, a dark hollow place". Bob asks Jimmy if he remembers any other details, Jimmy saying that he remembers a rather distinct smell, then adds a fragrance, an aroma, before realizing that he smells it again, before he starts smelling Larry after telling him to hold still. After smelling Larry, Jimmy says that he got it, which Bob and Larry are happy to hear, before Jimmy tells Larry that the tooth was in his mouth, which Bob and Larry are frustrated to hear, while Jimmy says that he's right and asks where his reward is. Realizing that Jimmy wasn't of any help to them, Bob and Larry leave while Jimmy still asks for his reward. Back at Madame Blueberry's house, Madame Clueberry exits the house, before she starts sneaking around in the bushes, then pulls out his magnifying glass and asks herself "Where is it?" while passing by a corn man who was passing by. The corn man asks Madame Clueberry if he can help her find something, but Madame Clueberry turns him down because she's a detective and that she's on a case. The corn man asks Madame Clueberry if she's in her front yard, before Madame Clueberry jumps off after that and lands in some bushes. Madame Clueberry then comes out from the bushes again, having found her car keys, then wonders where she parked her car. Back at Bob and Larry's house, Larry is looking at himself in the mirror again while saying that maybe he doesn't need a tooth and that he could use a book instead. Larry uses a book as a replacement tooth, but the book just falls out. Larry next uses a gold bar, but the light reflects off the gold bar and causes him to become momentarily blinded as a result. Larry next uses a cookie, but he ends up eating it after a few seconds, while proclaiming it to be too delicious. Larry then sadly asks "Whoever heard of a cucumber without a tooth?" Meanwhile, Madame Clueberry is driving her car while proclaiming herself to be a genius, because she's found her tea set, her car keys, and her car, then sets out to find Larry's tooth. Madame Blueberry next climbs up the side of a building, before entering the home of a broccoli couple, who are eating some pie, before they notice her as she leaves, but not without taking the pie with her. Madame Clueberry next comes up to Corn Woman, lifting her up, and resuming her search once again, before the doing the same thing with Jean-Claude and Phillipe. When she comes up to Bacon Bill, she simply picks him up and starts shaking him, causing several items to fall off of him, ranging from a sandwich, a saxophone, a hammer, a slice of pizza, a gumball machine, and an electric guitar. After Madame Clueberry has finished shaking Bacon Bill, she then lifts up Bacon Bill's hat, revealing a Cherry Cat underneath, before the Cherry Cat starts chasing after Madame Clueberry. After much searching, Madame Clueberry says that she found the tooth. Meanwhile, Bob is questioning Larry on where he looked when trying to find his tooth, asking him if he looked in the stack of socks, in the couch, and the third slot on the toaster, just as Madame Clueberry comes into the house, telling him to never mind the toaster, because she found it, saying that "it's small, it's white, it's square" then pulls out a piece of paper. Madame Clueberry then sticks the piece of paper in Larry's mouth, which Larry is happy to see, but the paper suddenly comes loose after a few seconds, as Larry becomes saddened again, while Madame Clueberry says that she's done it again, then tells them that she always has tea after cracking a case. Larry blows the paper out of his mouth, saying that he thinks it's a piece of paper, while Bob says that it is a piece of paper, and that it says "Call Pam" while there is also a phone number, telling Madame Clueberry that it's her handwriting. When Madame Clueberry looks at the paper, she realizes that it's her note and that she was supposed to call Pam weeks ago, which she proceeds to do after leaving the house. After Madame Clueberry has left, Larry sadly asks if his tooth is not coming back, realizing that even a detective can't find it, and that he's never having a sardine party because he lost it all. Bob tells Larry not to talk like that, though Larry can't help it because he has no tooth, though Bob says that he meant saying he lost it all, before Larry further laments that he can't play checkers or gargle root beer or ride his bike on the ceiling. Bob tries assuring Larry that he can do all those things without teeth. Larry tells Bob that he has nothing, but Bob tells Larry that he hasn't lost it all and that it just feels like that sometimes. Bob then exits the house while Madame Clueberry is making her call, before Bob tells her that they should retrace Larry's steps and for her to find the tooth and throw the sardine party. Bob and Madame Clueberry are on the trail, just as Laura comes up to Bob, asking him and Madame Clueberry what they're up to, Bob answering that they're retracing every step Larry took the past day to find clues about Larry's lost tooth. Laura asks if she can help, which Bob accepts, then reiterates that Larry was finding animal shapes in the clouds, but is not seeing anything. Laura then looks up and sees a frog cloud in the sky, though Bob says that he meant tooth-wise, then remembers that up next is Petunia's greenhouse. Bob and Laura leave, while Madame Clueberry says that she sees no sky frog, then asks if it's a trick as she also follows after Bob and Laura. At Petunia's house, Madame Clueberry is looking for clues, while Bob, Laura, and Petunia watch, Bob telling Petunia and Laura to let Madame Clueberry work, because she's a certified detective. Madame Clueberry next looks in the mouth of the Sawtooth flytrap, before it eats her, then spits her back out, before Madame Clueberry discovers that she found her purse. Bob then adds "a detective who finds things she lost all over town", before Petunia says that Larry is a dear friend and for them to find his tooth together. At Pa Grape's store, Bob, Laura, and Petunia are looking under various items at the store, while Pa tells them, "No tooth here", then offers to close up the shop to join them because Larry is a friend he'd do anything for, which Mr. Lunt also agrees with as well, because Larry is a swell guy. Ichabeezer then says that he owes Larry a favor and that Rooney is trained in tooth retrieval because he loses his all the time. Bob is impressed that they're gathering quite a "tooth posse" then says, "Let's go, friends of Larry!" before they all leave the store to look for Larry's tooth. Back home, Larry is sadly looking at a picture of himself of when he used to have his tooth, before he picks up his toothbrush and uses it to brush the tooth in the picture, but realizes that it's not the same. Larry then starts crying, grieving over his lost tooth, just as the door knocks. When Larry answers it, he finds Bob, asking him if he brought back his tooth, Bob saying that he didn't, but there's sure a lot of love for him outside. Larry is surprised when he sees that Madame Clueberry, Laura, Petunia, Pa, Mr. Lunt, Ichabeezer, Mayor Archibald, Jimmy, and Jerry are gathered outside, before everyone starts singing about how even when we lose our most important things, "we can't lose the love of God", which causes Larry to realize that even without his tooth, God still loves him for who and what he is. After the song ends, night has come as Bob and Larry are now spending time together, even when Larry doesn't have his tooth, before Larry decides to go to bed, bidding Bob goodnight and thanking him for being such a faithful friend. Bob apologizes to Larry for not finding his tooth yet, though Larry says that he may miss his tooth, but his friends helped him believe that he can be okay without it, before he goes to bed. The next morning, Larry falls out of bed again, then pops back up, this time with his tooth visible again, as he says, "Hello, new day! Hello, love of God that can't be lost!" When Larry looks in the mirror, he is surprised when he sees that his tooth has come back, then becomes happy when he sees that his tooth is back, then tumbles down the stairs in front of Bob, who is surprised to see that Larry's tooth is back. Larry is happy that his tooth is back, saying that he missed it so much and starts kissing the mirror, but while doing so, his tooth is missing again, surprised that his tooth is gone again. When Larry hits his nose with the mirror, his tooth appears again, which Bob says is really odd, realizing that Larry's tooth is retractable when his nose is pressed. Larry is amazed when he hears this, and is even more amazed that his tooth is back then decides that it's time for a sardine celebration, as he eats some sardines, happy that he has his tooth back once again. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Pa Grape *Madame Blueberry/Madame Clueberry *Ichabeezer *Laura Carrot Fun Facts Trivia *This is the only time that Larry has had a lisp since he lost it in Lyle the Kindly Viking. This is because he is missing his tooth in this episode. Remarks *This episode states that pressing Larry's nose is what makes his tooth retractable. However, in previous and future encounters where his nose is pressed, this never happened. *Ichabeezer never stated the reason for paying Larry back. Inside References *Larry saying his tooth ran away because he never brushed it is a callback to Bob's Bad Breath. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Madame Blueberry